Legacy
by Nicolas Cofield
Summary: Taking place after events in My TARDIS, Jenny must take the Doctor's place as Time's Champion. Soon she uncovers a plot that endangers not only the Doctor, but the whole of space and time. (OCs included as characters). Book 2 of Series 1 Chapter Three is now up. I do recommend reading the newest chapters. I am changing my style and I need feedback. Thank you and enjoy!
1. Prologue- The Girl without a Name

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the _Doctor Who _series and the _characters _therein.

**A/N- I would strongly suggest reading the first book, My TARDIS, before starting the second installment of Series 1. Please favorite the story and me. Reviews are strongly suggested.**

**Prologue- The Girl without a Name**

In a very old mining colony located seven light-years from the Medusa Cascade, a group of men met in secret chamber; it had been forty years since they had done so. The men were respected by all, for their knowledge of the Universe was possessed by few. Now, in the lowly illuminated confines of their hidden chamber, they met under the assumption that this would be their last meeting.

One by one, they took their respective places among the broken round table and commenced to meeting.

"The girl is indeed the one," the man known as Father Abrahem announced, marking the beginning of the meeting. "How we proceed from here decides how everything we have worked for will survive." The other assembled members of the round table nodded their heads in agreement. "So, my brethren, how can we save our people?"

A collective silence filled the room. The answered they sought after was too unbearable to speak of. Father Abrahem had always known that the cost would be the worst among his nightmares. He looked upon Brother Kais to deliver the dark news.

"If she is indeed the Doctor's daughter, then her safety must be guaranteed versus that of our people. Without her, this Universe shall cease to be as the way we know it of existing." Brother Kais slowly stated this news as the members of the group went from quiet to loud with protest.

"Silence," Father Abrahem shouted. "We know what we must and it shall be done." He turned and asked Father Gregory a question. "What of the Paradigm?"

"The Inquisitors have already begun rounding up the necessary components to crack it," he answered, "we have to decide our plan of action now." Father Abrahem nodded. "Then it is set. We are to protect this girl and get her to safety."

Just as the group came to an agreement, alarms began ringing all over the mine. "It has been an honor serving with you," Father Abrahem yelled with strength. From the bottom of the table, he produced rifles that were given to him as gifts from the Sontarans.

"Take one," he commanded, "and get into position. I will meet with their emissaries." A console rose from the table, and with a flick of his wrist, Father Abrahem disappeared into the nether.

"You heard what he said," Brother Kais barked, "protect her at all costs."

**A/N- Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this prologue.**


	2. Chapter One- Emissaries of Destruction

_Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the __Doctor Who __series and the __characters __therein. _

**A/N- I strongly suggest reading the first book, "My TARDIS", before starting the second installment of Series 1. Please favorite the story and me. Reviews are strongly suggested.**

**Chapter One- Emissaries of Destruction**

"_Bit by bit, he began closing loose ends. Every moment he spent with the letter made him wish he was dead. With each passing moment, he grew restless. As he peered at the control panel and saw a single sonic screwdriver sticking up from the panel, he knew what he had to do."_

The noise was low at first, barely touching her thoughts. Rest soon fled from her until she awoke with a start. Jenny was nearly immobilized by the brain-splitting sound emitting from the alarm speakers. Around her, people were in a state of panic; many were trying to navigate the confusing maze of mineshafts to get to the surface. She grabbed for her things and headed out.

It was hard trying to even get out of the section she was in. Smoke was obscuring almost every facet of the tunnels. Even the light from her sonic screwdriver had trouble penetrating the layer of fumes. After turning left into a dead-end, she saw an outstretched hand beckoning for her.

"Come here, miss," the voice whispered. Jenny went towards the hand and through a shield. "Brother Kais," she said, "what's going on?"

"Jennifer," he said, continuing to talk in a low voice, "the Inquisitor's have come for you." Jenny realized that being the Doctor's daughter meant having to take over completely for him now that he was gone. They wanted her for something, and she wasn't going to stay and found out what they needed her for.

More explosions shook the tunnels; Brother Kais did his best to navigate her through the darkness. They stopped as soon as they heard blaster fire. "It's a fine mess you've gotten us into," Jenny said to Kais as she began scanning the walls for any weaknesses. She motioned her hand over a specific spot on the wall and told him to shoot at it.

The wall's section soon gave way. Jenny pushed Brother Kais through the hole before herself looking back to see if any men had made their way to the area. "Are they behind us," the Brother asked. Jenny's silent response of erecting a shield-wall with her screwdriver told him everything he needed to know. The room contained a long bank of monitors that housed knobs and switches. In the center of a room rested a chair connected with a neural interface. Jenny lightly tapped a button on her screwdriver, activating all the screens.

"This is pretty old hardware," Jenny observed as she wiped a layer of dust from a keyboard. "What's so important about this place?"

Brother Kais sat down in the chair that contained the neural interface. "Plug me in why don't you," he said dodging the question. Jenny jogged over to the chair and helped him rig the wires to his forehead. "Jenny," he told her, "these Inquisitors are very dangerous people. They will stop at nothing to further their goals. I'm showing you this because you need to know this."

Jenny spliced the keypad that lay on one of the arms of the user interface. Images soon started appearing on the various monitors until they congealed into one live video feed.

Father Abrahem sat at his desk in the Administrative Quarter. He acted oblivious to the fact his door was promptly being blown off of its hinges. The smoke cleared and in strode black armored, blue cloaked individual along with his guards. "May I help you," Abrahem asked the men without looking up from his work.

"Adolphus Abrahem," one of the soldiers began, "by Grand Inquisitor Cross's orders you are hereby under arrests for acts of heresy and the murders of the members of the Shadow Proclamation. We are here to capture you and take you back to the Citadel for trial. What say you?"

"For the Paradigm," he whispered. One by one, the other men of the assembly appeared from nowhere. They uttered "For the Paradigm" in unison as they revealed their weapons. The soldiers dropped as if by superhuman strength. The Inquisitor was the only one left standing.

As soon as one of the men grabbed for the Inquisitor's hand, he quickly sidestepped him and stabbed him with a concealed blade in his sleeve. The others foolishly rushed him, walking straight into his trap.

Each of the men stepped into an energy field projected from the Inquisitor's broadcast device; their minds were instantly fried from the frequency.

Father Abrahem had his rifle hefted to the Inquisitor's head; the Inquisitor only had a laser pistol held to the Father's head. "You're plans are at an end," Abrahem said. The Inquisitor chuckled in a menacing tone. "Whether I die or not, we will enslave all people. Jenny shut her eyes quickly; Father Abrahem never saw the soldier come up behind him and stab him.

The screen cleared and went back to its multiple-screen form. Brother Kais opened his eyes slowly; his voice came out laborious and with pain. "Jenny," he began, "you are now a part of something larger than yourself. You have to get off this planet" Jenny didn't move. "You have to come with me," she said. The sound of soldiers trying to break through the shield gave credit to the idea of danger.

"My time is over. Now you have to do what no others could." Brother Kais typed in a code sequence into the keypad and screamed as the probes drove deeper into his brain. "Go!" he yelled before the flood of programming entered his consciousness. Jenny turned and ran to an opening door just as the soldiers came in.

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. The Inquisitorial soldiers were hot in pursuit behind her. With every turn she took, she felt going higher until she came to an airlock. She soniced the door just as the Inquisitor tried to grab her.

"Work…you…piece…of…garbage!" she yelled as she tried to splice into the wires with her screwdriver. After a few minutes, the door began to open. Jenny turned back and saw that the door behind her was beginning to melt. With the mask on her face, she took her first few steps on the open soil.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Jenny turned and looked at an Inquisitor who had a rifle hefted to his shoulder.

"Anyways," he continued, "I am Grand Inquisitor Lucian Cross and I'm here to save you." The door back into the mine opened; the soldiers that were pursuing her where suddenly steps away. "Soon, Lucian Cross began advancing towards her. "It would be in your best interest to hand that screwdriver over and come with me." Jenny looked behind her and found that she was at the edge of a cliff. "How long has it been since you've seen real sky?"

As a stream of memories flooded into her head, Jenny took a deep breath and let the wind flow through her hand.

"It's too late for me," she said as she fell off the cliff's edge.


	3. Chapter Two- Collision Course

_Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the __Doctor Who __series and the __characters __therein. _

**A/N- I strongly suggest reading the first book, "My TARDIS", before starting the second installment of Series 1. Please favorite the story and me. Reviews are strongly suggested.**

**Chapter Two- Collision Course**

"_With renewed vigor, he activated the last instructions on the TARDIS. On a tiny sheet of paper, he wrote two words on it before he folded the paper around the screwdriver. 'You'll know…' was all he wrote on it. He proceeded to open the door and exit outside into a world that he did not want to enter."_

The Inquisitor's soldiers could only watch as Jenny began a 50,000 feet descent off the elvated platform that held the planet's crust and to her death. She made no sound as she felt herself hit terminal velocity and plummet faster towards the surface. She shut her eyes and waited for her end to come.

As she fell further though, she felt herself being pulled to the right. Defiantly, she kept her eyes closed, believing that she was just imagining it. Suddenly, she wasn't falling. She opened her eyes and found herself on the floor of some vehicle; the door that she apparently came through silently closed behind her.

At the front of the ship was a man in a control chair. There wasn't much she could tell about the pilot since the chair was full coverage along the back. Yet, as if by mere coincidence, the chair turned, revealing its occupant.

The man was middle-aged; his eyes, though a light hazel, couldn't hide the look of one who perpetually lost sleep. Since the chair was high up off the ground, Jenny concluded that he was a very tall man and strong. The double-breasted black coat he wore, if anything, accentuated his muscles. As she was examining him, she knew that he was doing the very same thing in his head.

Unconsciously, she felt herself reaching for her sonic pistol. To her surprise though, it wasn't there.

"I took the liberty," he began in a strong voice, "of disarming you of your sidearm. I didn't need you shooting me up and stopping me from doing my job." He just sat and watched as she tried to sonic her way outside. He got up and walked over to a dispenser with a cup, still keeping his eye on Jenny.

"It's deadlocked," he said chuckling after he took a drink from his cup. "I also forgot to mention that we are in an orbit around this planet." Jenny finally slumped down in one of the crew seats. "Where am I and who are you," she asked.

"This is the Enforcer Class cruiser of Inquisitor William Rowe, who's now locked in the cargo bay." The way he said "cargo bay" made Jenny uneasy. As he talked to her, she began fiddling with her sonic screwdriver, just as she saw the Doctor do.

Catching him off guard, she used the screwdriver's polarity reversing function to repel him into the wall. She spun the screwdriver in her left hand and brought the pistol to her right hand. Jenny swiftly cleared the distance between herself and the man and placed the sonic pistol to his head.

"Now, tell me who you are or I will kill you right here." Her rage easily showed on her face. The man just looked at her and finally answered her right as she was going to pull the trigger.

"My name is Morpheus," he shouted. Jenny suddenly staggered back as another stream of memories came to her. Each tiny fragment she saw sent a sharp pain to her brain. Various images of a man's blurred outn face played repeatedly. When her vision returned, Morpheus was gone.

Jenny checked to make sure she still had her sonic screwdriver and pistol, which she comfortingly found beside her. The only thing that changed was the lighting in the room.

"He thinks he can hide in the dark," Jenny thought as she began feeling her way through the center of the space.

"I can," a voice whispered into her ear. Jenny hurriedly turned and fired off into the darkness. "Show yourself!" she bellowed. Morpheus didn't respond; instead, he stood cloaked right behind her.

"You could be a great instrument, yet you limit yourself. I see great potential, yet you deny it."

"You don't know me!" Jenny shouted. More of the images appeared in her mind. She holstered her weapon and steadied herself up against the wall; her head was throbbing from the pain. Each movement that she made with her hand caused an extreme amount of pain. It took her a great amount of will to turn the dials of the faded gold-colored screwdriver.

"And from the light," she unconsciously whispered, "darkness shall show itself." Within seconds, the room filled with bright light. Morpheus turned away as the cameras on his cloaking device shorted out. Before he could recover, Jenny tackled him to the ground and in a single motion, vaulted past him and towards the control panel.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Morpheus sputtered as she began pushing buttons and pulling levers. As he staggered his way up, he hit the again thanks to Jenny, who had just knocked the ship out of orbit.

"I don't know why, but I have to stop you." Jenny said as she increased the ship's speed. The resulting reëntry into the atmosphere allowed zero gravity restoration to the ship. Morpheus floated his way towards Jenny, who was still toying with the controls.

Jenny's pistol was already out by the time he got to her. With almost inhuman reflexes, he grabbed her arm and threw her to the right of the controls. Morpheus quickly tried to correct the damage before she recovered, but was a few seconds too late. With all the strength she had, Jenny wrestled her arms around him and shoved him into a featureless control pane. With only a few seconds left before the ship would hit the ground, Morpheus used what little time he had and brought forth his laser screwdriver. The one beam he fired from it activated the Alcubierre Drive, warping all of space and time around the ship.

"Close your eyes and dream," he said as he fired another beam at Jenny and kicked her away.


	4. Chapter Three- Lost in Translation

_Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the __Doctor Who __series and the __characters __therein. _

**A/N- I strongly suggest reading the first book, "My TARDIS", before starting the second installment of Series 1. Please favorite/follow the story and me. Reviews are strongly needed to insure a better experience for the reader.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter Three- Lost in Translation**

"_Each step towards her pained him. Her smiling face only made the deed he was ready to commit more unjust. Nevertheless, he continued to walk forward until he stood face-to-face with his daughter."_

The regular crowd of _The Burning Rose _was well into their usually drinking session until the front door busted open. Morpheus rushed past the assembled throng of armed crew members and towards the bar. One of the patrons, being a doctor, had already started clearing the counter. Wanting no part of the trouble, the rest of the space captains and crew ran out and back to their rigs.

"What happened to her," the doctor who called himself 'K' asked. Morpheus said nothing for a moment as he spread her on the table. K began applying a gel substance to the gaping wound in her lower abdomen. He stared at Morpheus intensely as he began spraying the wound with chemical mist.

"She just lost it." Morpheus told K, choosing his words cautiously. "I rescued her from a 50,000+ feet free fall off of a mining platform on New Petra only for her to attack me on my vessel. I tried to subdue her without force, but she activated the Alcubierre Drive right when I kicked her. The force of the transition sent her flying into an exposed metal pole."

K put the cap back on the spray. He was prepared to say something to Morpheus when he was interrupted. "We have company,' Greg the Ood said calmly as he threw a rifle to K. K took the rifle and handed it Morpheus. "I heal, not hurt," he told him, "I'll get her to my ship."

Minutes later, an Inquisitor with a seal-embossed holopad walked up to the counter. "Are you the leader of this establishment," the Inquisitor asked.

"Yes I am," Morpheus answered, "and what are you doing in my place of business?" The Inquisitor stayed silent and instead handed him the holopad.

"You make a good offer," Morpheus muttered as he skimmed over the contents of the pad, "but Galactic Law…"

"We are the law," the Inquisitor yelled as if the line was rehearsed millions of times over. "Stand aside, sir." The Inquisitorial troops raised their rifles; a high-pitched whining could be heard as each individual rifle powered up to fire.

Unbeknownst to them, Morpheus had silently thrust his laser screwdriver into his hand. With his fingers, he made adjustments on the o-ring type cylinders until he found the setting he wanted.

"Then by order of…" the Inquisitor rambled on just as Morpheus fired the screwdriver.

The other Inquisitors stood stunned as they watched the man in front of them age before their very eyes. The smoothness of his face was soon reduced to wrinkles; he literally began shrinking before their eyes. As they began firing, the lasers harmlessly reflected off the bar's shield generator.

"Who's next?" Morpheus yelled defiantly as the dust that had once been the man's skin fell to the floor.

As the last Inquisitor turned to ashes, Morpheus reluctantly rigged the Oblivion Continuum in the _Burning Rose's _power room to exploded as soon as he got off planet. He proceeded to program each of the robots in the establishment to take his gear and send it to his safe houses.

"Orion to Reaper," a voice blared over one of the headsets, "report!" Morpheus ignored the transmission as he tried to leave in the next five minutes until a familiar voice came through the speakers.

"Mayday…Mayday. This is Celestial177." Morpheus picked up the headset and connected it to his coat as readied to fight his way out. He picked up his own rifle and began returning fire as the doors opened.

"We're *static* in the *static* desert and require immediate *static* to repel *static*. Crew *static*. I repeat *static*. Code is 17 *static* Bravo Charlie Epsilon." The robotic voice soon broke into that of a female followed by the explosion of an unknown device.

A sonic whine stunned Morpheus as a blast destroyed the buildings behind him. In a dead sprint, he jumped over the side railings and into one of the Lazarus Enterprise hangars. Morpheus closed one of the doors behind him with his screwdriver and ran to meet K.

"We need to go to my laboratory," K began as he pushed the vessel containing Jenny into Morpheus's ship. "She's losing blood and who knows what at a faster rate than I expected. She'll need at least a full container of somatic nanobots to repair the…"

K was interrupted by a single laser that came from the ceiling. Picking up his doctor's bag, K loudly commented on the intrusion. "You Inquisitor dogs," he railed. "It's been a few years and you still don't listen." With his other hand, he pulled Morpheus inside and closed the door.

"You start-up the flight protocols while I take care of her," K said as the outside noises got louder. Morpheus had already begun strapping himself in.

"Ship Zero Two Niner, you do not have clearance to leave," Morpheus disregarded this message as an Inquisitor's face appeared on the screen. With all the lights green, Morpheus powered the ship down the launch rail. A host of Inquisitorial shuttles tried blocking the runway with liquid metal rails.

"Shields are going up doc," Morpheus yelled into his headset, "'cause it's about to get bumpy." The Enforcer Class cruiser smashed the barrier and continued past the landing bay doors. Swarms of Inquisitor drones descended upon the ships, trying to take it apart from the outside as they sped away from the planet.

The commotion made by the alarms and noises from the controls made Jenny break away from unconsciousness.

To her left was a man she didn't recognize shooting oddly shaped robots that had breached the hull. From the back window, Jenny a bright explosion of blue light seemed to illuminate all of space. She could feel herself and everything around suddenly move towards the light until the planet had completely disappeared into a pinpoint of energy…energy that came spilling forth from the hole.

"Brace for impact," Morpheus roared over the speakers as the blast from the Continuum released energy in all directions. Everything around Jenny slowed to a crawl as she watched the shockwave strike the side of the ship. In her last moments, the only word that came to her mind was "Doctor."

High above Victorian London, the clouds had once again darkened for the eleventh day in a row. The masses of people milling around the market were already accustomed to the dreary, rainy days of hopeless existence. The new Inspector did his best to keep crime down, though his past was unknown to even his superiors.

The Doctor could not remember when he had retreated back to Victorian London. Out of all time periods, this one had intrigued him the most. The main reason he liked London was because he was anonymous among the crowds; he blended in simply by being a justice of the peace. Yet, as with many of his isolation episodes, Madame Vastra tried to talk some sense into him.

"You can't continue to masquerade as someone you aren't," she told him as he stared off into the distance holding a cup of tea in his hand. He didn't acknowledge her remark. "Scotland Yard is getting ready to figure out that 'Inspector Smith' isn't real. I can't continue to hide your identity without destroying my own credibility."

"I done!" he yelled flinging the cup across the room. He got up and began stalking back and forth across the room, yelling. "I have lost everything…things that you could never…ever…comprehend! People have suffered and died at my hands! Their blood is on my hands…her blood Vastra, her blood!

Jenny, Vastra's assistant, quietly removed the shattered pieces of china off the floor. As she walked away, Vastra got up from her chair and slowly walked to the Doctor's side. "Her death wasn't your fault," she whispered to him as she put her hand on his shoulder. His breathing was calm, but only for a moment.

"Do you know whom these belong to?" he asked producing a pair of reading glasses from his pocket. Madam Vastra slowly took them from his hand and examined them. "These are her glasses."

"I watched her die in my arms, unable to do anything. I had to send her back to Rory on a bench." The Doctor, with shaking hands, put the glasses back into his pocket.

"Our decisions…" she began slowly, "make us who we are. They may be the toughest to make, but they shape us into the people we were meant to become. Time Lord or not, we all have a…"

"Did you hear that," the Doctor murmured, suddenly at his senses. He cocked his head towards the ceiling. "No, I didn't," she answered, " but as I was saying we all have a…"

"No, listen!" he shouted, "I hear a voice." He ran over to one of the exits and walked outside. Jenny handed Vastra an umbrella before they both stepped outside. In their garden, the Doctor stood still, staring up at the clouds. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned his surrounding.

"Doctor," Jenny said slowly, "there is nothing out here. Now come back inside before the Mistress and I have to cure you of a cold."

Madame Vastra suddenly put her finger over Jenny's lips. A quiet rumbling could be heard. One moment the Doctor was standing still in front of them with his hands on his sides...the next he was blown to the ground as all the glass on the property exploded.

"Are we being invaded?" Strax yelled as he came running with rife in hand. Jenny ran over to Strax while Vastra checked on the Doctor.

"Doctor, what happened?" Vastra hefted the Doctor up to his feet. She paused when she saw he had a shocked look on her face.

"I heard my name," he whispered quietly. "That voice…it's unmistakable." Vastra got in front of the Doctor's face. "Who was it?"

"It was my daughter," he uttered. "I've got to save her." He politely moved Vastra aside and made his way down the street.

"What…why…come back here!" Vastra shouted. The Doctor turned on his heel and walked back to her. "I have to save her because of this," he said revealing his psychic paper. "I did this to her," he explained to Vastra pointing at the thousands of lines of text and diagrams disappearing and reappearing on the paper. "I had no choice then, but now I can undo it. Goodbye Madame Vastra." He tipped his hat off to her and disappeared into the night fog.

Vastra stood in the street for a moment. "Good luck Doctor," she whispered looking up at clearing crowds.


End file.
